1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a screen image display mechanism, and more particularly, to a display method, an electronic device, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device may enter a screen locking mode after idling for some time or under the control of a user. In this screen locking mode, if the electronic device receives a notification message, the user has to unlock the electronic device in order to view related information. For example, when the electronic device is in the screen locking mode and receives a short message, the user has to unlock the electronic device and then start a short message service (SMS) application program in order to view the short message and related content in its display interface.
However, as described above, every time when the electronic device in the screen locking mode receives a new message, the user has to unlock the electronic device to view the content of the message, which is too inconvenient to the user if the user simply wants to quickly browse the received message.